The general objectives of this study are to perform a randomized trial, in newly diagnosed patients with symptomatic multiple myeloma (MM), of standard therapy versus myeloablative therapy, in order to examine whether the greater tumor cytoreduction effected by intensive therapy and manifested by higher incidence of complete remission translates into extended overall survival and progression-free survival.